Tú, yo y nuestra historia
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: Toda mi vida se resume en una palabra... ella.
1. Chapter 1

_Edit._

**¡Hola!**

**¡Q**ué puedo decir!... soy nueva en éste fandom. Amo la pareja que hacen. Y como no hay muchos "Gwevin" en el mundo, decidí aportar mi granito de arena al ver que la inspiración me llegó como una caca de paloma, osease rápido e inesperado. En fin, espero disfruten de ésta sencillita lectura.

**Advertencias:** Palabras inapropiadas. Narrado desde primera persona (Kevin). Cursilerías.

_**Disclaimer:** Ben 10 y compañía no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Man of Action y yo sólo los uso para que interpreten lo que se le ocurre a mi mente retorcida sin fines de lucro. Solo por diversión._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo I<strong>

**…**

Toda mi vida se resume en una sola palabra… _ella_.

En un principio me les uní a ellos por dos intereses egoístas. El primero llegar a convertirme en plomero igual que mi padre. El segundo, pasarla '_muy'_ bien con ella un rato.

Simple y tajante. Continuaría con mi vida ilícita a escondidas de ellos. Mis negocios serían muy aparte y seguiría con esa reputación que me ha hecho respetable en mi ámbito.

Error.

Creí tener todo bajo control. Pero me deje envolver poco a poco en toda esa cursilería de la amistad y la confianza.

Comencé a tratarlos más de lo que me había permitido. Ya saben, comer hamburguesas en una tarde libre, después de una victoria ir al Sr. Smooties por una rara malteada para celebrar… definitivamente Ben debe poner a trabajar más ese perezoso cerebro y dejar de pensar en combinaciones que un día pueden llegar a matarlo…aunque sería algo interesante y patético.

Y mientras eso pasaba, _ella_ fue haciéndose paso por la dura apariencia que intente imponer… sin resultado. Me fue conociendo como nadie. Me dio no sólo una, si no varias oportunidades que yo estúpidamente rechazaba por… temor.

Si, el gran Kevin Ethan Levin tenía un pavor inmenso. No era por mí, era el hecho que ella se desilusionará de mí. Sería una mirada que jamás olvidaría. Y aún con todos mis rechazos ella seguía ahí. Ayudándome. Acompañándome.

_Queriéndome_.

Y me gustaba. Me agradaba el hecho de ver en sus ojos su amor y preocupación por mí. Un cariño real, sin trucos ni conveniencias. Ya no existía el miedo, se fue desvaneciendo conforme pasaban los momentos junto a ella.

Por ejemplo, el baile. Como olvidar ése día ¡Invertí un puto huevo y la mitad del otro para que todo saliera como lo había planeado! Iría por ella hasta su casa; sería caballeroso, como en esas películas que vi una tarde entera, donde el señor le abre la puerta a la dama, la consiente, la mima ¡Puaj! ¡Era tan empalagoso que daba náuseas! Pero todo lo hacía por ella. Llegaríamos a su escuela y les restregaría a toda esa bola de idiotas que Gwendolyn Tennyson estaba acompañada del mejor. Y aún con todo lo que pasó con Ben, el hecho de ni siquiera pisar la pista de baile, que mi traje se desgarró y todo se había ido al carajo fue… perfecto.

Ella y yo. Bajo la luz de la luna bailando hasta las tres de la madrugada.

Meloso si me lo preguntan. Pero es mi momento, con mi chica y no lo cambiaría.

Sé que soy un descuidado, un insensible si así quieren llamarme. Había veces que olvidaba fechas especiales o reuniones de alta importancia en su familia. Intentaba ser mejor cada día por ella, todo lo que hacía lo realizaba pensando en ella, en que ella sería feliz. A veces me salían las cosas mal, pero ella veía mi esfuerzo y le bastaba… ¡Así me quería Gwen! ¡Y que se joda todo aquel que no le guste!

Después de eso, pasaron demasiadas cosas. El hackeo del Omnitrix, convertirme en un mutante no me hería en lo absoluto, de todas formas, ya había pasado por eso tiempo atrás. Lo que me hacía sentirme miserable con todo eso fue lo que mi mente empezó a elucubrar, pensar que ya no le importaba, su rechazo, que le diera asco… ¡Sé perfectamente que fui un zoquete! Por que ella nunca llegó a pensar tales atrocidades, y aún me remuerde la conciencia el hecho de haber puesto esos pensamientos en su cerebro.

Otra cosa que me torturaba con todo esto, eran los muchos pretendientes que tenía a su alrededor. Ella no se daba cuenta, pero nunca faltaba el arrastrado que quería arrebatarla de mi lado. Aquel _'chico guapo'_ que yo sabía ella merecía… me torturaba a mi mismo con pensar que Gwen se iría con cualquiera de esos cabrones.

Pero todo eso acabó cuando volví a la normalidad. Besarnos frente a su abuelo y Ben, y el hecho de que el abuelo estaba feliz y Ben asqueado y gracioso en vez de agresivo, era por que lo aceptaban, nos aceptaban juntos. Ahora solo faltaban _los suegros_.

Por mi madre no hubo ninguna objeción. Gwen es lo que siempre espero mi madre de su futura nuera. Lo principal, es que me tenía enteramente controlado para no volver a caer en el "_lado oscuro"_. Vaya patrañas.

Yo no tuve la misma suerte que mi novia. Sus padres no se opusieron, pero tampoco lo aceptaron. Me tenían bajo mirada de lupa, esperando a que hiciera algo para poner su _'No'_, pero no hice nada, fui un novio ejemplar, jamás di un incentivo para que me prohibieran verla. Hasta la fecha me tienen bajo cuidado, aunque ya menos, confían en que Ben _cuidará_ de su prima… por favor ¡Si él no puede cuidarse a si mismo!

Hubo una época de gloria. Iba por ella, salíamos al cine o al lago y la regresaba en la puerta de su casa… incluso había días en lo que los señores Tennyson me invitaban a cenar. Y mi madre quería a Gwen en mi casa las veinticuatro horas del día, según _ella_ por que era _'única y sería un bruto si la dejaba ir'_. Eso lo sabía de sobra.

Tiempo después, pasó algo que era inevitable. Volví a mutar, pero ésta vez me volví loco. Escuchaba voces en mi cabeza. Éstas me decían que robara la energía de todos, incluso que no me importará si los llegase a matar. Me aleje lo más que pude de ella. Lo último que quería ver en mi vida es su cuerpo inerte en el piso. Pero como su naturaleza la marcaba, ahí estaba conmigo en el _"Arcade"_, tratándome de ayudar…

Y fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Su energía era tan… exquisita. Y aunque trate de alejarme, mi ambición pudo más conmigo y la lastime… otra cosa de la cual estoy arrepentido. Después de eso sólo recuerdo una batalla y luego que desperté siendo un humano. A pesar de no comprender que hacia Gwen besando a Cooper, el sentimiento de posesión afloro en mi reclamando un beso, exigiéndosela a la causante. Y ella gustosa me complació.

Un final perfecto si me lo preguntan… para esa aventura.

**...**

—Gwen...— Le digo a la chica que esta recargada en mi torso.

— ¿Qué pasa Kevin?— Se levanta y clava sus ojos verdes en mi mirada.

La película que estaba en la tele sólo servía de fondo, ahora éramos ella, yo y lo que planeaba decirle. Digo "_planeaba_" por que su mirada me intimido en un segundo. Su ceja derecha se arqueó levemente dando a entender que se ponía un poco impaciente.

—Gwen... tú sabes... comenzó todo y... el baile... relicario... dinero... peleas... ese fastidioso de Cooper tratando de aprovechar la oportunidad...— Esto último lo dije chocando mi puño contra mi palma mientras ponía cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Perdón?— Me dice mientras se forma una curva peligrosa en sus labios. Se estaba burlando de mi.

_—¡Ah, que estúpido soy! — _Me gritó mentalmente dándome una fuerte palmada en mi frente.— Gwen, tú sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras... lo que quiero decirte es que...

Y sin esperarlo, ella me planta un beso que recibo y correspondo sin dudarlo. La atraigo lentamente rodeando mis manos en su estrecha cintura que cautiva a más de uno para mi desgracia. A falta de aire nos separamos reclamando un poco de éste vital elemento. Me ve a los ojos y en su mirada veo _amor_.

Simplemente cautivador y excitante.

—Kevin, a veces funcionan más las acciones que las palabras.— Dice mientras se levanta para meterse a la cocina. — Ah, por cierto... yo también te quiero.

Sin duda alguna. Mi novia me enseña algo nuevo todos los días.

No soy perfecto, lo reconozco... ¡Pero ella me quiere así! ¡Y yo así la quiero!

* * *

><p><em>Quizá yo nunca llegue ha ser lo que buscás... Queréme asi yo a vos te quiero.<em>- **Los Caligaris** "Queréme asi"

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>o sé, lo último salió empalagoso. Pero nimodo, asi es la vida. ¡Jané! Ésta lectura constará de dos partes, la primera ya la han leído. Falta la segunda, esperen pacientemente, no demoraré.

**M**i gran musa fue una canción de "_**Los Caligaris**_" para realizarlo. Me inspiré en la canción "_Queréme asi_". Se las recomiendo asi como toda su discografía.

Se aceptan tomatazos, criticas, chocolates, flores, pedradas y premios nobel.

**¡Los quiero dos puños y tres montones!**

_Cadiie Mustang._


	2. Chapter 2

**¡B**uenas noches!

**N**o tenía idea que fuera una gran idea, pero al ver que fue aceptada, me dió mucho gusto. Aquí traigo para ustedes el capitulo dos y el final de ésta historia. Espero lo gozen mucho.

**Advertencias: **Palabras inapropiadas. Narrado desde primera persona (Kevin). Cursilerías.

**_**Disclaimer:** _**_Ben 10 y compañía no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Man of Action y yo sólo los uso para que interpreten lo que se le ocurre a mi mente retorcida sin fines de lucro. Sólo por diversión._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

**…**

— Gwen ¿No podrías moverte un poco más rápido? Me estoy cansando. —Solté la replica junto con un suspiro.

—Lo lamento Kevin. — Su sarcasmo fue muy notorio. — Creí que aquí el experto en estos asuntos eras tú…

— ¿Qué te hace creer eso? — Repliqué lo más rápido que pude. Mi entrecejo se dobló un poco dándole a entender mi leve molestia.

—Pues dices por ahí que "_hazte_ _de fama y échate a dormir…_" – Contestó con una sonrisa burlona. Una sonrisa que me enfurecía y cautivaba al mismo tiempo.

—Mejor apresúrate. No tengo por que estar soportando tu lentitud. — Mi voz sonaba pesada.

— ¡Está listo Kevin! — Gritó con energía mientras se dejaba caer en el mullido sofá. Su pecho subió y bajo rápidamente a causa del agotamiento. Era algo que hacia perder lentamente mi cordura. Mi mirada se centro en ése vaivén y ella lo notó. — Kevin Ethan Levin… eres un gran pervertido. — Afirmo acusadoramente señalándome con su dedo índice, mientras una leve mueca se asomaba en su cara.

No proteste ante eso. Yo bien sabía de sobra que era cierto. Mis manos no esperaron más y la atrajeron hacia mí de una estocada. Estreché sus caderas suavemente y la conduje a mis labios, éstos chocaron e hicieron conexión; primero delicado, luego mis impulsos más primitivos surgieron y comencé a meter mi mano debajo de ésa blusa de licra. Su piel… una de las mejores cosas que tengo la dicha de tocar… y que guardo celosamente para mí.

—Cielos… si te dieras una idea de cuanto amo tocarte…— Dije cegado por la pasión que se venía en picada contra mi hombría.

—Kevin… — Llamó mi atención con un quejido al que traté de poner atención. — Cuando me dices éstas cosas… te oyes como un _**mandilón**_*****.

Mi vista se aparto en unos segundos de sus labios y mis manos abandonaron tal acto cuando la escuche decirme así… ¿Mandilón? ¡Claro que no lo soy! Cruce mis brazos y ella sabía lo que eso significaba… otra pelea.

— ¿Mandilón? Con que ésa es la opinión que tienes de mi…

—Kevin, por favor, no empieces. Sólo fue un comentario sin importancia; no es lo que verdaderamente yo pienso de ti…

—Te enojas por que no soy romántico, te burlas cuando digo cosas lindas a las que por cierto tú bien sabes que no estoy acostumbrado a decir…— Ignoré cualquier comentario que ella me haya dicho. Honestamente ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?

—Claro que me gusta que me digas cosas lindas. Es sólo que se me hace raro que tú expreses tus sentimientos así y sé que sólo lo haces conmigo pero…

La callé con un beso rápido en los labios, no me agradaba demasiado pelear contra ella. No duró más de tres segundos cuando sentí como ella se desplomaba. Mi temor aumentó al ver que no era una broma por parte de ella.

—Vamos Gwen, levántate por favor. —Supliqué. Estaba asustado… muy asustado.

**…**

Entré a la habitación donde ella reposaba aún dormida. No llamé a sus padres y mucho menos a Ben para comunicarles. Arrimé una pequeña silla roja junto a la cama. La noche se hacia presente poco a poco y ella no reaccionaba. Mis nervios aumentaban cada segundo. Mi preocupación se hacia evidente al menear mi pierna derecha de arriba hacia abajo rápidamente.

¡No! Ni un minuto más esperé cuando sin más arroje la silla lejos y decidí llamar a alguien, a Azmuth si fuera necesario para que la hicieran reaccionar, estaba encaminado cuando sentí una débil mano sobre mi muñeca. Di vuelta despacio sólo para encontrarme con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

— ¡Hey! La silla no tiene la culpa de tus arranques de ira. — Evidentemente quiso aliviar el ambiente con ese chistecillo, más no logró que mi preocupación disminuyera al contemplar su rostro pálido, sus labios un poco secos y su cabello enmarañado.

—Me podrías explicar ¿Qué demonios ocurrió ahí abajo? — Sentí como la cólera se hacia grande y mi ceño se fruncía aún más si fuera posible. Me acerque, coloqué la silla en su lugar y me senté junto a ella en la pequeña cama.

—No lo sé… sólo de pronto me sentí débil…

—Ah, Gwen…— Tomé el puente de mi nariz y ejercí un poco de fuerza para descargar un poco mi ira en ése movimiento. — No tomaste de nuevo las pastillas ¿Cierto?

—No lo sé… no lo recuerdo… puede ser… es una posibilidad…

— ¡Gwen, responde! ¿Te haz tomado las pastillas o no?

— ¡No Kevin! No lo he hecho… ¡Saben horrible! — Hizo mueca de desagrado para después verme a los ojos… con ésa mirada que me hace olvidar todo. — ¿Estás enojado?

—No Gwen… no estoy enojado. — Dije tranquilo mientras la abrazaba por los hombros para atraerla a mi pecho. — Pero te estás comportando como una niña de diez años. Sabes que ésas pastillas te ayudan a no agotarte.

Nos quedamos callados cerca de diez minutos escuchando los cantares de los primeros grillos. Su mirada estaba centrada en el vació y la mía… tratando de mirar hacia afuera para ver si algún malandro está dañando mi auto.

—Sabes…— Dijo rompiendo el silencio. — es difícil acostumbrarte a no usar nunca más tus poderes. Lo he hecho desde que tengo diez años y de pronto… todo eso se acaba.

—Pero tu bien sabes por que no puedes seguir con los plomeros.

—Lo sé perfectamente Kevin… si tan sólo tú no hubieses firmado ése papel…

—Gwen ¿Ya te escuchaste? ¡Estuviste en coma una semana entera! — Está bien, lo admito, exageré en gritar pero… ¡Ésa mujer está demente! — Estuviste a punto de morir. Me informaron que si volvías a trabajar de plomera quizá sería la ultima vez y perdóname pero prefiero a mi Gwen a salvo que mu… mu… ¡Vez, ni siquiera puedo pronunciarlo!

— ¿Enserio te preocupaste tanto por mi?

—Como no te das una idea. Todos en el hospital me conocieron por que no me fui a mi casa ni un momento. Quería estar presente cuando tú despertaras.

—Gracias. — Y después de eso a Kevin cursi lo compensaron con besos… ricos besos. Su mirada cobraba brillo, su ceja se levantaba al ver donde tenía mi mano y yo reía un poco cuando ella me hacía cosquillas. — Bueno, al menos me quedó el karate. Éste lunes próximo comienzo con las clases, tendré en total a quince niños.

—Y yo saldré mañana en la madrugada. Lo bueno es que terminamos de desempacar y acomodar los muebles a tiempo.

— ¿A dónde vas mañana? ¿Misión?

—Si. — Respondí un poco fastidiado, lo que menos quería ahora era separarme de ella. — Ben y yo iremos a investigar un planeta donde se están robando gases nobles. No sabemos a detalle, esperamos resolverlo antes del domingo. Julie estará en un torneo todo el domingo y él quiere llegar a verlo para apoyarla.

— ¡Genial! Le diré a Julie que venga a conocer la casa y de ahí nos iremos al centro comercial para comprar despensa, unas cortinas para el baño…

— ¡Hey, hey! Pichoncito, no te aceleres demasiado. Si crees que sólo por que yo no estaré aquí puedas exagerar en tus actividades estás equivocada. Hablaré con Julie para que se encargue de darte la medicina cada hora correspondiente.

—Esta bien "_Don exageración_" Trataré de no activarme demasiado. — Mi mirada sobre ella la intimido, encogió un poco sus hombros y arrugo sus cejas. — Lo prometo. — Dijo con voz de niña regañada.

—Bueno, es mejor dormir. Me levantó en unas seis horas para llegar a tiempo a la base. —Juro que lo último que quería es estar lejos de ella. Lo que más me encabrona es que ella sabe que es para su recuperación ¡Y aún así no lo hace!

—De acuerdo. Buenas noches Kevin. — Me dio un beso corto en los labios y hecho una leve carcajada al aire al ver como yo me quede con ganas de más.

Nos acomodamos como pudimos en la pequeña cama individual. Sus padres insistieron en regalarnos una más grande, pero los dos no aceptamos; queríamos comenzar desde cero en nuestra nueva casa, como cualquier pareja normal. Rodeé su cintura con el brazo derecho, ciñéndola más a mi, sintiéndola más mía.

Comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, mi mirada fija en su cabello alborotado, olfateando su fragancia… definitivamente me encantaba dormir así. Por inercia moví mi mano hasta su vientre y lo presioné con las yemas de los dedos. Al parecer éste acto la incomodó un poco ya que soltó un quejido, aunque me molesté deje de hacerlo y volví sólo a rodear su cintura.

—Kevin…

— ¿Qué sucede Gwren?

—Detesto tomar las pastillas… tienen un feo sabor y ¡No me las tomaré! — Soltó de pronto en un gritito.

— ¿Me estás retando Gwendolyn Tennyson? — Me incorpore lo más rápido que pude para clavar mis ojos en los de ella. ¡Genial! Me está retando… amo cuando hace eso antes de dormir.

—Quizá sea así Kevin Ethan Levin. — Su mirada se encendió como una antorcha. Levantó su torso cubierto con la sabana y siguió con el juego. Competitiva, no se queda callada, firme, sensible, delicada, fuerte… definitivamente ésta mujer me eleva a la locura hasta la infinita potencia.

—Gwen, por última vez, ¡Te tomarás ésas putas pastillas quieras o no! Por que si no…

— ¿Si no que Kevin?

—Me veré obligado a llamar a tu abuelo y a Ben… sabes que el regaño será peor con ellos que con tus padres. No me obligues ha hacerlo. — Bramé con cierto deje de graciosidad, lo bueno es que al parecer entendió el punto ya que bajo su mirada.

—Sabes que ellos me reprimirían… quizá hasta me prohibirían enseñar Karate… buen punto débil Kevin. — Sentencio como fin de la discusión. Guiño el ojo izquierdo mientras sonreía en complicidad y volvió a acomodarse como en un inicio.

Sus virtudes, pero aún más sus defectos me fascinan.

Definitivamente… ella es la mujer ideal para mí.

**…**

—Gwen, ya llegué. — Grité entrando a la casa. Tiré mi maleta en el primer silloncito que vi y fui por un vaso con agua.

Nos retrasamos un poco en la misión y llegamos hasta el domingo por la tarde. Ben quería llegar a tiempo al torneo, así que yo me quede a llenar los papeles de que la misión fue un éxito, pero eso me costó toda la tarde y parte de la noche. Las diez y yo apenas llegando a casa ¡Genial amigo! Éste favor me lo cobraré.

—Kevin, estoy en el cuarto. — Escuché el grito que provenía del pasillo. Tomé la maleta y caminé rumbo a mis aposentos, sabía que ella me regañaría si comienzo con un nuevo desorden también en esta casa.

—Gwen, estoy un poco hambriento, podrías por favor…— Instantáneamente que entré al cuarto, un olor a popurrí de rosas invadió mi nariz. Observé más cautelosamente y descubrí luz tenue, inciensos, una que otra vela y la cereza del pastel… a Gwen con un camisón blanco de tirantes. Dejaba al descubierto sus piernas perfectamente moldeadas, sus hombros de crema rozando con esa seda. Su cabello, medio peinado, recién bañada con un aroma fresco.

— ¿Kevin está hambriento? — Preguntó burlonamente con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro y yo, sólo pude menear la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo frenéticamente. — ¿Qué te apetece?

—Sólo tú por el momento. — No existía el cansancio, ni el gruñido de mi estomago pidiendo comida, ni misiones… sólo ella y yo.

Mis manos deslizaron los tirantes, sin embargo, ella rápidamente freno mi acto, hice un mohín de descontento y me dio la vuelta. Cubrió mis ojos con un pañuelo y me guió hasta la cama. Me recostó boca abajo y sus manos maestras se comenzaron ha hacerme un masaje, sabía que ella no era una desconsiderada. Existieron otras veces en las que hacia lo mismo pero en el lago. Recordar aquellos días me llenaba de éxtasis.

—Kevin, te tengo que contar algo importante. — Sus manos dejaron de tocar mi espalda para colocarse en la cama y desvendarme los ojos. Me levanté y su expresión era seria, nada comparado con la Gwen romántica y pasional que hasta hace unos segundos me daba un merecido masaje en la espalda.

Maldita sea ¿Quién comprende a las mujeres y sus cambios de humor?

— ¿Qué sucede Gwen? ¿De nuevo no te tomaste las pastillas cierto? Cuantas veces te he dicho y hemos discutido…

—No Kevin, no se trata de eso…— Me interrumpió violentamente para luego serenarse un poco.- descubrí que hay otra cosa por la que me he desmayado más últimamente…

—Entonces… ¿Qué pasa? — Mi sentido de preocupación se alerto lo suficiente como para dejar de prestar atención a "mis niñas" y dedicársela enteramente a sus ojos y palabras.

—Kevin… no sé si te enojarás con esto pero…— Sudó un poco y trono todos los dedos de sus manos. — estoy embarazada.

Agua helada. De pronto sentí como si un balde de agua helada recorriera mi espalda. La noticia me tumbó un poco, como si me dieran un puñetazo en la mejilla. La miré a ella, sus ojos eran preciosos, aún mas de lo que suelen ser; su sonrisa amplia y con unos pequeños hoyuelos en las comisuras; sus manos centradas tocando su vientre… imagen más hermosa no encontraría ni aunque recorriera todo el universo.

—Entonces tendremos… los dos... ambos… ¿Bebé?

—Claro que si, Kevin. Un bebé de nosotros dos. — Su ternura me cautivo. Su tono de vos armonioso me desarmó. Atrajo con sus manos las mías hasta donde se supone está mi hijo.

— ¿Y cómo te enteraste? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué me lo comunicas hasta ahorita?

—Tranquilo. Ayer me hice un examen en un laboratorio para confirmar cualquier duda, hoy me entregaron los resultados y por eso te lo comunico ahorita. — Contestó ella como sabiendo todas las respuestas.

—Hoy te haz añadido a las cosas que más amo en la vida. — No es mi fuerte, pero traté de hacer un cumplido al pequeño campeón que reposa dentro del cuerpo de Gwen.

—Por casualidad ¿En ésa lista incluye tu auto y el dinero?

—También esta mi madre. — Respondí inocentemente. Ella sólo tomo mis cachetes y me dio un beso en los labios.

—Eres un caso perdido Kevin. — Afirmó entre risa y risa.

—Lo sé, pero así me amas. — La abracé fuertemente. Oculté mi cara en su cuello inhalando su olor.

—Así te amo Kevin.

—Y yo a ti, mi loca prometida. — Contesté con una mueca de felicidad en mi cara.

* * *

><p><em>Sos mi oasis personal, mi sol cuando despierto… Sos mis ganas de llegar... ¡Me gustan hasta tus defectos!- <em>_**Los Caligaris**__ "__El Oasis__"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*<strong>_En mi país, es cuando un hombre se comporta cursi, es la sombra de su novia etc. Lo pusé como un cliché.

* * *

><p><strong>¡J<strong>ané! Lo sé, muy empalagoso. Pero ultimamente me sentía asi, lo siento por los que esperaban a un Kevin más... ¿Rudo? En fin, sólo me dejo llevar cuando escribo. u.u

**N**o soy buena con los finales, por eso lo deje abierto. Ni un felices para siempre... nada de ésas cosas.

**G**racias a **Luna Roja** y **joya blanca** por sus comentarios. **Luna roja**, no entendí eso de las "zoés" supongo son los acentos, tuve más cudado ésta vez, pero si detectas un error hazmeló saber, es grato para mi saber que no soy perfecta ;)

**¡Los quiero dos puños y tres montones!**

_Cadiie Mustang._


End file.
